The new girl in town
by Yuuki Asuna Kazuto
Summary: A new girl moves to Death City and makes new friends. 'Adventures' & new discoveries come along with the girl. *Warning* Yaoi, Yuri, general smut! If you don't want that then move along w I own nothing except what I wrote. Soul Eater belongs to it's original owners
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. I figured I would try out an OC character of mine. I really hope you guise like it. Review what you think needs to be fixed and throw me some ideas for later chapters~ I am hoping for this to be AT LEAST 20 chapters. A quick word, none of the characters I own except for Ayame. Soul Eater belongs to it's rightful owners. Enjoy~  
**

* * *

****

It was Ayame's first day of school at the DWMA. She wasn't really sure what to think or what to expect going to the school. Blair wasn't very specific about any of her friends she had at the school. Ayame didn't even know if she would be able to identify any of these kids. Ayame had trouble at home with her parents and past schools, so her parents sent her to her to live at her Aunt's house. Blair wasn't really around much during her childhood. Blair never got along well with her brother Kazu, Ayame's father. He was always suck a goody & Blair was such a 'Free spirit' , at least that's what grandma always told her. Ayame was much like Blair in that way. always wanting to do her own thing and getting into trouble. She loved playing pranks and skipping school. She had long dark blue hair, which she wore down with a kitty ear hat with a dog bone ironed onto it. She thought it was ironic. Her body was shapely like Blair but not quite as full grown, she was 16 after all and still had time to grow up. She wore a black half shirt and long fitted jeans. She always had her long sleeve jacket, with the fur on the wrists and neck, with her.**  
**

Ayame woke up on her first day and wasn't too exited. She slowly got out of bed and threw on her clothes. After she was ready she went down to the kitchen and ate some breakfast. Nothing special, just some waffles and milk. When she finished she walked out the door and puts her earbuds in. As she's walking up the stairs of the school she looks at her watch and it says eight. An hour late, not the first impression she wanted but at least she was there. She takes out her earbuds and looks up. She sees a slender, black haired boy.

"Hey!" She called over to him. She didn't know anyone and figured she might as well make some friends. Him being late too, doesn't really constitute a good idea to befriend him. She didn't have good judgment for friends though. He turned his head to look at her and she took note of the three white stripes in his hair. Not thinking much of it she walks up to him.

"Hmm..? " He groaned back at her.  
"You late too?" She cocked her head to the side.  
The boy nodded and stuck out his hand as if to shake hers. Politely she obliges and shakes his hand.  
"I never come before eight" the boy States. "I think it is an abomination that the school starts at such an unsymmetrical time." Ayame looks at him with a confused look but shrugs his odd comment off.  
"Well, I better be off to class" She begins toward the front doors of the school before the boy grabs her hand.  
"Were are you going..? You wanted something didn't you?" She looked back with a blank stare.  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot. What's your name?"  
"Kid, Death the Kid to be exact." Ayame is slightly shocked at Kid's statement.  
"You.. You're Death's son?" He nods again and walks into the school.  
"You're new I'm assuming?"  
"Yeah.. I just moved to Death City. I came to live with my aunt. She actually said to find you and you're friends."  
"Oh?" Kid looks at her as if he wants her to go on.  
"Blair." She simply stated. Kid gives a look as if he should have known before.  
They walked into the classroom were her schedule told her to and he followed. He walked past her and sat down in what she now assumed was his assigned seat. She looked around and noticed Stein, her apparent teacher.

"Hi, Professor Stein..?"  
"Yes, Are you the new student, Ayame?  
"Yeah. Were do I s- "

Stein interrupts her and almost shouts to the whole class.

"Class, this is our newest student Ayame. She has just moved to Death city and I hope you all will welcome her warmly. She doesn't have a weapon yet so she will need some help with extra work until she has found a weapon. " Stein looks back down at her and tells her to sit anywhere. She walks up the stairs and goes about half way up and sits in an empty seat. The person next to her was an annoying looking boy with blue hair. He wore a black sleeveless skintight shirt. His pants looks somewhat like tripp pants, they were white. Beside him was a very timid looking had long black hair and wore a dress that had a slit at her thighs.

The boy looked over at her and simply, but loudly, said..  
"I am the great Black*Star! The biggest star that has ever lived! I shall surpass God! You don't have to worry, you spend five minutes with me and you will know everything you need to! " He kept going but she tuned him out after that. This blue haired boy had been Black*Star. Blair warned her about him. She that he was loud, but she hadn't expected THIS loud.

Ayame looked past him to see the timid girl smiling and waving politely. If this was Black*Star than that must be Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki right? I'm Ayame, as you know. I'm Blair's niece. She told me about you guys. Is he always like..?" Tsubaki interrupted.  
"Yeah, sorry" She giggled slightly saying this. She has to do it so much with him it's almost reflex. "So you don't have a weapon?"  
"Nope, I don't think I will either. Blair wants me to focus on my magic first.."  
"Oh, You are a magic user? Are you like Blair?"  
Ayame nodded and laughed "Don't mistake me for a witch! Blair said someone mistook her for a witch and tried to kill her." She scoffed and said underneath her breath "Idiots.."  
"Oh yeah, that was Soul and Maka. They are good friends of ours. I see you met Kid though"  
Ayame nodded and Tsubaki then told her all about Maka, Soul, and Kid. They spent the rest of class talking and getting to know each other.

After a few hours, the school bell rang and all of students started to clear out. Ayame stayed back a few minutes to get her things together and go over the notes she took during class. When she gets up to leave Kid goes to her and asks her if she wants him to show her around the school. She agrees and they take the tour. After some time for them to get to know each other she finds out that they have a lot in common. They seemed to have become instant best friends. They talked and laughed for a while longer until Kid wanted to introduce her to the rest of his friends.

They go to him and his friends usual hang-out, the basket ball court. She wasn't really sure how to play so she decided if they were to play she would just sit out. Her and Kid walked up to the small group of kids and Kid introduced her.

"This is Ayame guys. She just got transferred into our class. I assume you know Black*Star and Tsubaki. So this is Soul, Maka, and Crona." Kid said pointing at the two boys and girl. "Crona, I must warn you, His weapon is.. a bit.. strange." Ayame looked at Kid with a strange look. Kid seemed to notice and explained. "Crona.. He has, what is called, 'black blood'. His mother, if you could call her such, was a witch named Medusa. She never wanted a son, especially on so ... hmm... meek. She was driven by the fact that she wanted a child that was strong and one that listened to her. So she infused the black blood with his own blood. He now has a weapon inside of him named Ragnarok. He isn't very pleasant to be around but isn't all that bad now that him and Crona are with us and the DWMA. Ragnarok will show up whenever he feels like." Kid rushed the explanation but he didn't see the need to go into further detail.

Ayame looked very confused but shrugged it off. Crona looked like he was very nervous about meeting this new person. She reached out her hand and smiled at him very sweetly.

"Hello Crona, I'm Ayame. I hope we can be great friends."  
"O-oh, Hello.. Ayame." Crona reached out his hand and shook it slightly shaking. Kid noticed the tension and decided to break it with an offer of a kind game of basketball. Crona looked up and him and blushed. Crona agreed to play and so did everyone else.

"No thanks. I don't really know how to play. Sports have never really been my forte." Ayame started to walk towards the bench to sit and watch her new acquaintances. She stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Maka. This little blonde pig-tailed girl looked up at her, as Ayame was a few inches taller than her.

"You should play with us." She said with such a sweet innocent smile "I don't really know how to play either, but, I play anyway. Everyone helps me and it is tons of fun." You hear a call from some distance away. "MAKA, stop bugging her if she doesn't wanna play then don't try to make her!" Maka's face turned from such a sweet face to quite scary as she calls back at her apparent partner "MAKA CHOP" And before your very eyes a book comes out of nowhere and smacks Soul straight across the face with such force he flew a few feet back with a now bloody nose. Ayame ran over to Soul and puts him in her lap.

"What the hell?! Maka why would you do that?" Ayame yelled back at her.

"He was being an idiot" Maka said smugly and crossed her arms. Ayame rolled her eyes and tended to Soul. Soul groans as he starts to come to. Ayame pulls out a tissue from her pocket and hands it to Soul. Maka giggles and Soul looks at her with a quite annoyed face.

"I'm Blair's niece by the way." She says to everybody.  
"Don't mistake me for a witch though!" She said this with a slight giggle. "Yeah, Blair told me about your first encounter with her." Obviously talking to Soul and Maka. "I haven't master my powers much yet, but I will. I was kind of hoping getting a weapon would help with that. Saying that out loud, though, kinda seems silly now."

After some time to talk and Soul to recover, Ayame finally agrees to play with everybody.

"Okay so what do I do here..?"  
"Well we should really wait for Liz and Patty shouldn't we..?" Maka almost pouted handing the ball to Soul. Everyone nodded as if to agree . Maka, Ayame, and Kid sat down on the bench. Maka sat twiddling her fingers while Kid watched Soul stretch shirtless, flushed. Ayame noticed the look on Kids' face and nudged his shoulder.

"You okay Kid? You look flustered."  
"Hmm! Oh.. It's nothing. I just... It's just hot out here."

Ayame thought nothing of it. She let herself get lost in her own thoughts. 'Hmm I wonder what other kinds of things there are to do around here. I've been so bored the past few days at Blairs.' She had nothing to do there but sit in the room and practice. 'I have practiced so much the past few days but I still haven't gotten much better.' She shuffled in her seat and noticed two girls walking towards the basketball court.

"Liz, Patty! We have been waiting!" Maka almost jumped out of her seat at the sight of them. She ran over and hugged them both. Everyone then proceeded to greet the two girls.

"Liz, Patty, This is Ayame. I met her in the hall this morning and decided to give her a tour. She is Blair's neice. You should go introduce yourselves." Kid said to the sisters. The girls nodded and walked over to the girl sitting in the bench like Kid suggested. They greeted the new girl and had some light conversation and started to gossip about Kid. Ayame thought it was funny how these two girls, so different from Kid, could be his weapons. She giggled and talked with the two girls until it was time to start the game.

Ayame ended up having to play, mostly because she didn't want to be rude to her new friends. After a few games Ayame left with Kid and it seemed like the more time they spent together the closer they became. Her and Kid talked and wandered around Death City for about an hour or two before realizing what time it was. Kid walked Ayame home.

* * *

**I hope you guise liked it~ As I said, review and give me tips~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is, Ch.2 ! :3 Sorry for the shortness. I couldn't think of anything else to put in it o Anyways, Enjoy~**

* * *

"So goodnight I guess." Kid said almost disappointed.

"Well if you don't wanna go home, I'm sure Blair will let you stay for a while. I think she's home from Chuppa Cabras already. Do you want me to ask?" She said giving him a questioning look waiting for his response. After a minute or two of Kid pondering the offer, he agrees. "Awesome. I'll go ask now." Ayame opens the door and practically screams, ''BLAIR, CAN KID COME IN FOR A WHILE?'' Blair, of course, agrees. She gestures for him to enter and they go straight up to Ayame's room and sit on the bed.

Ayame shuffles her feet awkwardly and looks up at Kid  
''I had a good time today. Your friends seem pretty rad.''  
''They're your friends too now, and yeah. They all have their moments.'' Kid chuckles slightly and lays back on the bed.

Ayame lays down on her stomach next to him and pokes his cheek.

"Hey Kid. I've been wondering something."  
"What is it?"  
"Why aren't you with someone? You seem like the kind of person that would have no problem getting a girl."  
Kid looks at her, obviously surprised and sighs ''I just haven't met a girl that has.. met my standards, I guess.''

She nods and props herself up on her elbows. She pondered what he said for a while then turns to Kid and catches his lips with a deep embrace. He could have never expected this. Never the less, Kid began to kiss back. She sat up, not separating, and pulled him up with her. They held this a few moments before pulling away for air.  
''W-what was that for..?'' Kid asked, a bright shade of red. Ayame shrugs and rubs her arm.  
''I just wanted to.'' She scoots closer to him and kisses him again. He tried to pull away but couldn't. Something inside him told him not to.

Ayame nipped Kids lower lip asking for entrance. Kid let out a small yip and slowly opened his mouth letting her enter. Her warm tongue to explore his wet cavern. Kid let out a small moan as her tongue danced with his. Kid pulled himself away for a breath and wondered what he was doing but quickly dismissed that when he noticed her hand sliding up his thigh. He blushed and she took advantage of this. She ran her hand up his hip and found her way to his pants waist band. She smirks and found the obvious bulge in his pants. She started to rub it all the while she is nibbling at his ear, this earning a few quiet moans from Kid. She found the button on his pants and starts to take them off. Kid squirming a bit, seeming not to know how to react to this. She takes his lips in another passionate embrace as to take his mind off of what she was doing.

In a heated frustration, she almost rips her jacket off. She pulls away from the kiss for a breath of fresh air. They are both panting immensely. She slides his pants off and looks back up at Kid. She licks her lips and lightly pulls his hair, dragging him in for another kiss. The rough housing makes him moan. She slowly starts to rub his dick causing kid to buck his hips. She giggles as his moans grew louder as she stroked him faster. She stops and Kid let out a moan of protest. She took off the shinigami's black silk boxers and moved herself lower. She took in the tip and began to lick the slit of his member. Kid gritted his teeth as she teased him.

"Nghh.. Nyaa~" Kid moaned and bucked his hips trying to get her to take more in.  
"What is it Kid?" She said with a chuckle. She wanted him to beg.  
"P-please... M-m-more!" Kid almost yelled.  
"More what Kid?"  
"Ohh... OHH.. Please j-just suck me off! Take it all in!"  
Ayame licked from his base to his tip before taking all of him in. Kid almost yelped in pleasure. She bobbed her head back and forth, slowly getting faster and faster until she felt him throb in her mouth. She knew he was almost there so she stopped, he wasn't allowed to cum just yet. She crawled on top of him and pinned his arms down. She stole a kiss and nipped at his lower lip. He let out a few quiet moans before she slowly started to lower herself on to him. She felt him as his wet, hard member slid into her. Kid, feeling her tight wet pussy wrap around him made him groan and buck his hips into her, earning a loud moan from her.

She threw her head back and started to lift up and drop down onto him a few good times. He squirmed as if to find a good position. Ayame started to move her hips quite skillfully. This wasn't her first time, and sure as hell wouldn't be her last. Kid started to moan louder as Ayame moved, she wanted to really test him. She teased his nipples, sucking on the lightly. Twirling her tongue around them. She kissed up his neck and started to bite, leaving symmetrical marks on each side. She nipped at his lower lip and they kissed passionately. All of this earning loud moans from Kid, as if he was really enjoying himself. There seemed to be something off though.

Ayame then fell to her side with Kid still in her and started to squirm. She was panting, and panting hard. She was tired and he wasn't doing much work.

Kid, dissatisfied, pulled out. He flipped her over on to her stomach and grabbed her by her hips. He pulled on her hips and props her up on her elbows. He stuck two fingers into her round, plump bottom and began to scissor them, preparing her. She let out a small hiss and pushed into it. He pushed himself into her and thrusted a few more times to lube himself up. Then, when he was all lubed up, he forced himself into her round backside. He moaned in such pleasure and thrusted faster and harder with every movement. With every movement both Ayame and Kid grew closer to climax, and almost without warning the both came. As Kid came he nearly screamed at the top of his lungs a young scythes name "S-SOUL". As cum dripped out of Ayame and down her legs they both collapsed. Ayame giggled and simply said, " So Kid, is that who I think it is?" and with that she rolled over and fell asleep.

As Kid lie, there all he could think of were those big crimson eyes. His big, almost shark like grin. That messy silver hair. The image of Soul danced in his mind. He didn't care Ayame knew how he felt about Soul. For some reason, he trusted her. With everything that had happened in just that one day, he felt a connection to her. He rolled over with her and wrapped his arms around her, and fell asleep, content.

* * *

**Done and done~ Again, Review and give me tips ! I hope I have kept you on your toes for the next chapter :33**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took so long ^ I promise to try and post every two weeks. It has been a month and I'm it's so short, I wasn't feeling very confident about the story but I kept getting reviews and friends telling me to continue. So, here you go! Hope you enjoy ;~;**_

* * *

The next morning when Kid woke up he looked over only to see Ayame wasn't next to him. He almost jumped out of bed. He looked around for his clothes and threw them on lazily, not thinking about symmetry. He ran down the stairs, curved around the hallway and slid on his socks into the kitchen. Almost panting he looked around and saw Ayame, Blair, Soul, & Maka. Everyone looking at him. Obviously scattered, he looks at everyone in the room, him a mess. Soul looks up at Kid and jumps out of his seat "Hey Kid, nice one!" he high fives him and chuckles as he sits back down. Kid awkwardly rubs the back of his head. Kid obviously confused, looks over to Ayame. He gives her a look as if he was going to yell at her.

He gestures for her to speak to him outside of the kitchen. She nods and the go into the hallway, out of ear shot of the others.  
''Did you tell them?''  
''Oh god no, Why would I do that?'' She almost laughs "Have a little more faith in me Kid'' Kid sighs and seems to gather himself.  
''Then what is he talking about?''  
''None of them knew you were here. I guess I forgot to mention that to them. He must have assumed.''  
''Well, in all honesty, he assumed right. No need for him to know that though. Can we keep this our secret? I don't want anyone to catch wind of this."  
''Of course. I won't breath a word.'' Ayame giggles and Kid rolls his eyes. They go back into the kitchen and find a seat. Blair hands him a plate of food and tells Kid that she invited them over for breakfast.  
"I made the breakfast." Ayame spoke up. Kid smiled and ate.

After everyone finished breakfast and left for school they all talked and laughed all the way there. Soul & Maka seemed to warm up to Ayame and they all seemed to become close friends. By the time they got to the school they were late, as usual for everyone but Maka. They all rushed to class and to their luck Stein was late too. They all sat in their seats only this time Ayame sat next to Kid hoping Stein wouldn't notice. By the time Stein got there Ayame had gotten all of her supplies out and was in deep thought. She knew she had to study harder than everyone else.

Once Stein got settled, he announced that they would have three new students in the class starting next week. They were in another class but due to over crowding they had to move some students around. He said he didn't know who the students were at the moment and would get their schedules in a few days.

Ayame thought nothing of it and continued to study.  
Kid was in his own world as usual. Considering he didn't really need to take the class, he never really payed attention. The day went by pretty quickly and they all decided to go out for dinner. Black*Star decided he didn't want to come because he wanted to, and I quote, "If I'm going to surpass god then I must train harder than anyone!" Tsubaki decided not to train with him today. They have been training so much lately she decided she needed a break.

Once they got to the restaurant and were all seated, they all made plans to go to the arcade this weekend. Ayame never really got into video games but decided to join them anyway. The waitress finally came to take their orders and much to Ayame's surprise, Crona showed up. She hadn't seen him in class the past two days so she assumed he wasn't in her class. Maka greeted him and had him sit next to her. She thanked him for coming so she assumed Maka invited him. Crona sat on the side of the booth opposite to Kid.

Ayame noticed Crona looked uncomfortable. She thought not much of it, considering he was always so nervous. She couldn't help but see a certain look in Cronas' eyes. She couldn't place it though. She shrugged it off and ordered her food.

Once they had all eaten and took care of their part of the bill they decided to part ways. Tsubaki left with Maka, they said they were going shopping with Liz & Patty or something. Ayame wasn't into girly things like shopping so she didn't go. So that left Ayame, Kid, Crona, and Soul to go off and find something to do. It was barely getting dark and Soul dragged everyone to Chuppa Cabras. Ayame didn't care and Kid didn't want to go home so they were fine with it. Crona, still obviously uncomfortable, agreed anyway.

They got to Chuppa Cabras and of course Blair was the one to tend to them. Ayame tuned out Soul and his flirting and relaxed in a booth with Crona. She sat next to him and smiled.

''Hello, Crona''  
''Urm.. Hello..''  
''Are you alright?'' Ayame wondered how to make Crona comfortable.  
''Y-yes.. I just don't know how to talk to girls..''  
"So don't talk to me, tell me about yourself."  
"W-what..?"  
"Tell me about yourself. It should be easier than having a conversation with me. Just pretend you're talking to yourself" Ayame smiled at Crona. He seemed like he was having trouble opening up.  
"Do you want to know anything about me first?"  
"U-uh.. sure."  
"Hmm.. where to begin? Well, I'm THIS things Niece" Ayame giggled pointing at Blair, she could feel Blair glaring at her. Eyes like daggers "I'm not very interesting, I lived with my parents until I got kicked out of school, again. They thought sending me here to live with Blair would be a good learning experience. The only school in the area here was the DWMA So they figured it would be the perfect opportunity for me to learn 'respect' and 'responsibility'. can't control my magic very well, so they thought that Blair could help me master it, too. Like that's been much help. Honestly though, I'm enjoying myself so far.'' Ayame smiled and gestured for Crona to go ''There, your turn"

"You don't want to hear about this guy! He has nothing interesting to say!" Out of nowhere you see a black figure emerge from under Cronas' robe. Ayame was surprised to say the least. She hadn't quite understood what Kid had told her but she was beginning to get it now. "Y-you must be Ragnarok?'' She stammered ''I'm Ayame.." Ayame reached out her hand as if for Ragnarok to shake it. Ragnarok Stuck out his big slobbery tongue and licked Ayames' hand. Disgusted, she cringes and wipes her hand off. She tries not to yell but it comes out anyway. ''That was disgusting!'' The room fell Silent. Everyone turned towards her, granted there weren't that many people there but still, all eyes on her.

* * *

_**Well, there you go. I will start working on ch.4 in a few days. I was hoping to be ahead. I may not post for a little longer than expected. I want to get a few chapters done before posting again. Maybe 3 weeks instead of 2? Yeah, sounds about right.**_


End file.
